Secrets
by cathykcool
Summary: There is a new person at Hogwarts. A strange new person. She's looking for a new life in Britain, or is she just continuing on the one she should have had? Follow the rather tragic events of Harry's 5th year... and follow as they lighten up...
1. A Meeting

(A/n: Okay, well, I'm editing this story… putting the chapters into chapter format and all… so any-who… Please review! And read the sequel, Harry Potter and the Student Quidditch Cup. (I've got all this written on paper, but I need to type up the sequel, **sigh** It's only partially done…) So enjoy! And remember the review button! Oh, hm, I suppose I should note that Meagan, also known as Hyper-Hpgrl, edited this. She fixed all my horrible typos, because I don't do that myself… So thanks to Meagan! And um… this was my first fic ever, so please be nice!)  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
By Cathy  
  
   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1- A meeting  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
   It was a fairly average summer for Harry Potter. He spent the first part at the Dursleys' home at Privet drive. Apart from the fact that they were even more unpleasant than ever, it was all fine. The only highlight of his stay there was a visit from Sirius, making his way around informing people about whatever Dumbledore had mentioned.  
  
  
  
Later, the Weasleys were permitted to have him stay. Mr. Weasley was never home, he was flanked by numerous nights at the office and working, but they saw less of Percy, who had been promoted to head of his department due to the death of Barty Crouch.  
  
  
  
There was news of new deaths every week. Fudge was swamped, and was in a panic. The whole Ministry was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't wait to get back to school.  
  
  
  
The only other thing that happened was the fact that someone had moved into the Mansion several miles away from Ron's house.  
  
  
  
"That place has always been empty." Ron told Harry. "I've never seen anyone there."  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly." His mother said. "There were people living there since you were born. Then they got up and left, leaving that wonderful home. It amazes me that it is still in such great condition! Perhaps the family has moved back."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps." Harry agreed. Whatever the place was, it was huge.  
  
  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was a peaceful one. Draco Malfoy didn't make an appearance once. That was certainly a cheerful thought...  
  
  
  
"Maybe he finally got sent to Durmstrang!" Ron said hopefully.  
  
  
  
"I wish! He belongs there..." Harry said.  
  
  
  
"But wouldn't he want to stay closer to his father? So he can't get into too much trouble proclaiming You-Know-Who's return?" Hermione said. No one replied.  
  
  
  
The castle looked exactly the same, a very comforting thought, because the Wizarding World was pure chaos. Harry smiled. He felt safer at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Ron turned around and pulled Harry's sleeve. There was a small girl who looked about 3rd year, 4th at the most. But she stood out in the crowd. She had brought her trunk, which was levitating several feet off the ground. She had in her hands a wand and a cat in a cage. An owl was levitating nearby the trunk and she was still dressed in Muggle clothes. She looked as if in  
  
distress.  
  
  
  
"Poor girl." Hermione said. "I suppose no one told her not to bring her equipment inside."  
  
  
  
She appeared to be asking for help, but a group of passing Slytherins just snickered at her. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Erm..." Harry said, and he was pulled off by Hermione, along with Ron.  
  
  
  
The girl looked delighted that someone had come to help. She smiled and stood up as tall as she could. As Harry got closer, he realized she really wasn't as short as he thought; she was barely shorter than he was.  
  
    
  
He looked at her feet, and then slowly moved his eyes up. She was a very pretty girl. She was slim, and had medium brown hair. Her eyes were deep brown, like polished wood, and she smiled as their eyes met. But what Harry saw next made him drop his wand. She had a little scar on her forehead. In the shape of a cloud.  
  
  
  
The girl's trunk came to the ground with a clutter. She dropped her wand and the cat's cage came open. Ron bent down, his eyes still focused on Harry and the girl, and picked it up. By the great noise everything had made everyone was staring.  
  
    
  
"Er..." Harry said. "Who are you?"  He hadn't meant to sound rude, but he was slightly startled by the scar, perhaps...possibly, it was like him...  
  
   
  
The girl shook her head and her hair moved across her shoulders. "Oh, I'm Catherine James. But everyone calls me Cate. Are you? Harry Potter?"  
  
    
  
"Me? Yeah."  
  
    
  
Everyone had lost interest and had gone back to what they were doing. No one cared much to watch Harry Potter gawk at some girl who was gawking at him.  
  
  
  
"I see." She said, and gathered all her stuff up. Harry picked up his own wand. "Do you know where I can find Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Here, follow us." Hermione chimed in. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well."  
  
  
  
For the first time, Harry noticed she had an accent. Not French or Bulgarian, but American.  
  
  
  
"Are you American?" Hermione asked Cate.  
  
  
  
"Well... I was born in Britain, and my parents were British. My mother was killed when I was there though, in America, where I grew up." Cate said quickly. There was a long silence as they walked.  
  
  
  
The cat mewed loudly. Cate smiled again.  
  
  
  
"She likes you, erm..."  
  
    
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
  
  
"Well hello then Ron. I think we'd better put her back..."  
  
   
  
They didn't say much as they walked. Dumbledore smiled and stood up to greet them.  
  
    
  
"Ahhh... Hello Miss James! Welcome to Hogwarts! I see you have met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They will be your fellow 5th years!"  
  
    
  
"Yes, they've been very kind  to me."  
  
    
  
Harry was still slightly amazed she was in 5th year.  
  
    
  
"We'd best get you sorted. Private? Yes. That would be best, we shall find Minerva before the first years arrive!"  
  
    
  
"Goodbye!" Cate called, and waved, causing Harry to blush slightly. As if in an instant, he forgot about Cho Chang. He realized he'd taken a liking to Cate.  
  
    
  
"She was nice." Hermione said. "I wonder which school she went to. There are 3 in America."  
  
    
  
"We get the picture..." Ron grumbled. "I liked her."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked away. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Girls..." he muttered to Harry.  
  
  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table and waited. Harry shook his head when he found every fiber of himself hoping Cate was in Gryffindor. He blushed at the thought of it. Finally, a door opened. Cate, who had changed into her robes, walked into the Great Hall. She caught Harry's eye and smiled. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed her. There were plenty of people watching her. Draco Malfoy motioned for Goyle to move. Cate pretended not to notice.  
  
     
  
"Hello!" she said to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore told me you were all in Gryffindor! I'm glad I know someone here, well, even just a little bit!"  
  
    
  
"Hi." Harry said in reply. That was all they really said, for Cate talked much more to Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. Parvati and Lavender thought Cate was going to be quite popular, so they asked her loads of questions, mostly about her looks, and what everyone wore in America.  
  
     
  
Finally, the sorting and feast ended. Cate seemed amazed by every detail of Hogwarts. She was clearly trying to keep note of it all in her head, so she would be able to navigate it on her own.  
  
     
  
In the common room, she met Fred and George. She was apparently clever enough not to accept a Canary Cream, but slipped a ton-tounge-toffe in Fred's drink.  
  
     
  
"Tricked by his own trick!" George laughed as his twin choked on his tongue, and quickly turned it back to normal. George leaned on a bewitched table and fell to the ground.  
  
     
  
"Ahhh..." Cate said. "Now who's been tricked you two?"  
  
     
  
By the end of the evening, everyone was tired. Cate headed to the boys' dormitory.  
  
     
  
"The girls' dorm is the other way!" Ron said.  
  
     
  
"Yes. I know. McGonagall has informed me that there is no room left there. So I have to make due with a place in the boys'..." She didn't seem too happy about this. Harry didn't blame her either... 


	2. Snape's Newest Grudge

(A/n: Like it? Hate it? Review it. Hm, I think I'll also note that I have some different fics. Harry Potter and the Wish, Dark Angel of Light (Cate's Revenge), The Heir of Voldemort, and The Brian/Crystal Chronicles are a different series, not a sequel to this. Those fics I wrote with Meagan, and we combined our characters, yadda yadda…It's not really a sequel to this, but this kind of explains Cate's life and her history… But you can read them too if you have a lot of time on your hands!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 2- Snape's Newest Grudge ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
                                                                             
  
  
  
    
  
The next morning when Harry awoke, the rest of the boys were in a large crowd around Cate, who was asleep. Neville tried peering over Seamus's shoulder to get a better look at her, but he tripped, falling forward on Cate, who gave a yell and stood up abruptly.  
  
    
  
"From now on, I will seal my bed with a spell. So I suggest you all keep your distance." She glared at the room of stunned boys, waved her wand, and instantly was changed into her school robes. She grabbed her book bag and hurried down the stairs.    
  
   
  
 "Well..." said Dean. "She's something."  
  
    
  
 "Yeah." Seamus agreed with him. Harry agreed, but he wasn't going to say anything...  
  
    
  
So they got ready for their first day back to class. Cate seemed to be happy to get out of the boys' dorm, and talk to the girls. So she was surrounded by a bunch of them at breakfast, and a few curious boys.  
  
    
  
"Where did you get your robes tailored?" Parvati asked.  
  
    
  
"Your hair is so perfect! How..."  
  
    
  
Cate didn't answer. The bell rang, and they all hurried off to class. For Gryffindor 5th years the first class was Double Potions...  
  
    
  
"Watch out for Snape." Ron warned. "He's awful. Greasy haired ugly git."  
  
    
  
"And Malfoy." Harry added.  
  
    
  
"Oh, Draco Malfoy. I've me him. On the train. He sat by me. He's awful."  
  
    
  
"So that's where Malfoy was..." Hermione said. "He must like you, he didn't even come to bother us."  
  
    
  
Cate didn't seem remotely happy about that.  Snape and the rest of the Slytherins entered. Snape unlocked the Dungeons door and they all filed in.   
  
   
  
Before Cate could take a seat, Snape caught her shoulder. She raised one eyebrow. He look at her closer. Then he took our the class listing.   "A new Gryffindor. James. Catherine." He said in his greasy voice. He glared. "Lizzie's girl."  
  
    
  
"Yes." Cate said, taking a step away from him.  
  
    
  
"Take a seat between Malfoy and Potter."  
  
    
  
Cate glared, looked towards Hermione as if to say sorry, and sat down between Harry and Malfoy. The lesson was as un-interesting as ever. Snape let them pair up to make a deep sleep potion. Harry was Ron's partner. Cate quickly escaped Malfoy, who was looking her over closely, and dashed across the room.  
  
    
  
"Save me. Hermione? You got a partner?"  
  
    
  
"No. "  
  
    
  
Snape walked around, breathing down the back of everyone's neck as usual. Suddenly, for no reason at all, Cate dropped her wand and wheeled around to face Snape, who looked stunned. She frowned and narrowed her eyebrows. Snape's jaw dropped, and he glared in return. It was as if they were having a conversation no one else could hear.  
  
    
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he said loudly.  
  
    
  
Cate turned around and stayed quiet. The bell finally rang and she grabbed her books hastily.  
  
    
  
"What's his business..." she muttered. "Going around..."  
  
    
  
"What?" Harry asked, interested.  
  
    
  
"Nothing, he's just a terrible teacher. What an awful man!"  
  
   "  
  
We told you..." Ron said. "What was that whole episode about anyways?"  
  
    
  
"Nothing, nothing... "  
  
    
  
Harry couldn't help feeling she was keeping something from them.  But he didn't say anything at all.  
  
    
  
Cate proved to be more than just pretty. She was extremely smart. She was much nicer after Potions class. McGonagall was rather amazed, when Cate finished her lesson before Hermione did.  
  
    
  
"We've just already had this lesson, that's all." Cate explained.  
  
    
  
Harry was beginning to wonder how many lessons they had in America. He caught her trying to arrparate down to Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
    
  
"Why doesn't it work?" She asked.  
  
    
  
"You can't apparate on grounds." Hermione explained. "It's all in, Hogwarts, a History. "  
  
    
  
"Oooh... I see."  
  
    
  
Hagrid liked Cate. She was very good with the animals. They were trying to figure out what a Barbarian Fire Dog ate when after a few choices, Cate announced what it ate... and she was right... Somehow Harry felt this was all too easy for her... far too easy.  
  
    
  
She didn't know what to make of Divination. That seemed to be about the only subject she had trouble in... She was slightly confused at all the planets, and then, Professor Trelawney predicted two deaths and look in the direction of Harry and Cate.  
  
    
  
"Don't worry. She's predicted my death loads of times. Don't believe what she says."  
  
    
  
"Oooh... Okay then." 


	3. A Secret Revealed

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 3- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Â Â  A SecretÂ Revealed  
  
It was still early September. Cate was already knew her way around the school. But she usually just ducked low, and stayed near Harry Ron, and Hermione. Harry was starting to like her even more and more. But there was something he needed to ask her...  
  
  
  
"Erm... Cate?" he asked her one night in the common room. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Â Â Â   
  
"Sure Harry. What?" She asked, and she smiled at him. Her whole face lit up.  
  
Â  Â   
  
"About your family?"  
  
Â  Â   
  
"Yes." She looked down and took aÂ deep breath. She grabbed his arm softly and led him up to the dormitory. She closed the door. "I... I don't like talking much about it. People think I'm so different. I don't want the attention."  
  
Â  Â   
  
"I understand." Harry said.  
  
Â  Â   
  
Cate sat on her bed, and motioned Harry over.  
  
Â  Â   
  
"I never cursed it. It's okay."  
  
Â  Â   
  
Harry noticed that her bed was nicer. It was softer and had velvet curtains around it. It looked like something that had come out of a castle.  
  
Â  Â Â   
  
"Okay. I'll explain." Cate bit her lip. She looked at her lap.  
  
Â  Â Â   
  
"Go on."  
  
Â  Â Â   
  
"Anyways, as I said. I'm British. My family is British. I have 2 half- brothers. And my father. My mom was killed. When we left for America, I was 3. Like allot of families did, when Voldemort was at the height of his power, we fled the country. I wasn't even 2 months old. We had a peaceful life there. But there were still Voldemort supporters that decided they didn't need him. So they acted without him, led by Steven Tonnery."  
  
Â  Â Â   
  
Harry wished he knew more about the wizarding world. The world was strange enough, now he had some foreign knowledge...  
  
Â  Â Â   
  
"One day he paid a visit to my home. As you can see." She looked up and signaled her scar. Then she looked down again. "My mother saved me, dad saved the boys.Â  I have these terrible flashbacks. I can remember it all." She bit her lip and sighed. "If that's bad enough, my father hates me. I think he blames for my mother's death. I try so hard to impress him! but everyone at my other school thought I was... weird... and kept away from me. My father ignores me and talks about the boys all the time. I don't understand it all. Coming back to Britain was the best thing that ever happened to me!" By this point, sheÂ  looked ready to cry.  
  
Â Â Â Â   
  
"Well I live with the Dursleys. They treat me like dirt, or worse."  
  
Â Â Â   
  
"But they aren't your own father! You see, I try, and I get nothing. He expects me to be my mother. But no one is my mother. You see, she was different. She was a DARK haired veela. The only one. And she was smart. And so nice. And she played Professional Quidditch! But I just go about my way."  
  
Â Â Â   
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Cate looked rather distressed. She seemed  
  
to stop talking here.  
  
Â Â Â   
  
"That's pretty much it. I suppose I'd better go to sleep. Goodnight Harry."  
  
Â Â Â   
  
"Goodnight." Harry said, and he moved over to his bed.  
  
Â  Â   
  
'She's had quite a life.' he thought. ' Shame. Her father can't hate her thought, she was just exaggerating. Poor girl...'  
  
Â   
  
But still, there had to be more. Why did Snape hate her so much? But he drifted off to sleep, before he could remember anymore of it... 


	4. A Little Shock and Surprise

(A/N: Oh, the plot thickens… not really, but you know, we can pretend… )  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 4-~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
        A Little Shock and  Surprise  
  
   
  
    Cate was very cheerful. She smiled almost all of the time and was very interesting to talk to. She even caught Malfoy's attention, which was probably a bad thing, for he was even more unpleasant than he usually was around Harry.  
  
   
  
In early September there were Quidditch tryouts. Harry decided to watch. He had let Ron borrow his Firebolt so he could tryout. His mother had said if he got a place on the team, she would buy him a broom.  
  
   
  
Harry thought it best that he watch. Fred and George were picking Beaters to replace them when they left school the next year. McGonagall was overlooking the rest of the tryouts. So Harry took a seat in the stands. He surveyed the line. There were allot of people. Cate was in line several places ahead of Ron. She waved to Harry from her spot, a polished Firebolt in her hands. He wondered what she was trying for...  
  
   
  
"Seeker."  
  
   
  
"But Miss James, we have a Seeker already."  
  
   
  
"Oh. But, can I just go anyways. I haven't flown since last summer. Can I have a chance Professor? Please?"  
  
   
  
"I suppose it can't hurt anything. Make it quick."  
  
   
  
"Sure thing!" She smiled, and her face lit up. She mounted her broom. It must have been 10 minutes everyone watched her fly. Fred and George's jaws had dropped. McGonagall looked stunned. Harry knew he had lost his place on the team. A few other people turned around and left, seeing they had no real chance.  
  
   
  
"Where... Where did you learn to fly?" McGonagall stammered.  
  
   
  
"American professional teams. I was on a team there. So I've been educated a little more than everyone here. I've played since I was little."  
  
   
  
 "Well... James. I have to give you the spot. Potter has lost his place."  
  
   
  
"WHAT? No! I can't take his place!"  
  
   
  
"Sure you can. You won fair and square." Harry said, walking down to join them.  
  
   
  
   
  
"No, I didn't know you had the spot! You should have told me! I never would have tried out then!"  
  
   
  
"But you deserve it!"  
  
   
  
"Noooo.. you do! I shouldn't take it from you!"  
  
   
  
They went on arguing for a while, and finally  agreed on something. Harry was to take 2 games and Cate 1. Ron got the part of keeper.  
  
   
  
"You played professionally in America?" Ron asked.  
  
   
  
"Yes. My team wasn't the  greatest, but they were all very nice to me, and I couldn't have a better team."  
  
   
  
"I see. Did you play Viktor Krum ever?"  
  
   
  
"Yes."  
  
   
  
"Did you win?"  
  
   
  
"Yes."  
  
   
  
"YOU beat Krum? WOW!"  
  
   
  
"It's not that big of a deal." Cate said, going red in the face slightly.  "Sure it is! Krum! You beat one of the greatest Seekers out there!"  
  
   
  
"Listen, can I talk to you all?" She said, and bit her lip again. "In private?"  
  
   
  
"Sure." said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
   
  
She led them to a very deserted classroom, guided by Hermione. Cate had a terrible time navigating around Hogwarts. She couldn't go out on her own without getting lost.  
  
   
  
"Okay, I've told Harry some of this, because he asked me. But there are a few things you don't know about me. I don't know where to start but the beginning..."  
  
   
  
She told of her past once again. She added a few things though...  
  
   
  
"People thought I was cursed, dangerous, and all things terrible. That's what my scar has gotten me. No one like me. They were afraid of me... But they had their reasons. My best friend, Regina, was killed in First year. My other friend, Jeffery, was injured badly. I was there, unharmed, but I was unconscious the entire time. I blacked out. No one knows who the killer is.  
  
Not even me. So Jeff and I tried to go about trying to live normally. But something always happened to who ever I got close to. Finally, he gave up and deserted me. So then the entire school made a game of seeing who could stay close to me. They bet money and all. Do you have a clue how awful that was? I wanted to crawl up and die my life was so miserable. Then I'd go home during teh summer and it wasn't any better for me. So that's why I excellent in school and Quidditch. That's what kept me going. I spent all my time on it."  
  
    
  
"That was terrible!" Hermione said. "How can people be that cruel?"  
  
    
  
Cate didn't answer. She was in tears remembering her past.  
  
    
  
"You've got us now." Harry said, trying to say something to make her feel better.  
  
    
  
"But after I tell you a few things, I won't blame you if you run away as well. I'm not... normal."  
  
    
  
"We won't desert you like they did. It's ok."  
  
    
  
"Are you guys sure?"  
  
    
  
"Yes." they all chorused.  
  
    
  
"Well... Where to start? I can speak to animals. That's so rare that there has been about one person that ever could before me, and his or her name isn't even listed in a book or something. That's why I'm good at Care of Magical Creatures. I can hear what the animals say. Animouth is what it's called."  
  
    
  
"Well Harry can speak to snakes, and we don't hold that against him."  
  
    
  
"Yeah. Ignore all those people that think you're not any good." Ron said. But Ron looked slightly scared. He tried to hide this though.  
  
    
  
Cate smiled slightly.  
  
    
  
"Well, this next thing is teh thing that scares people the most. But it's not as rare you see." She took a deep breath and sighed. She decided to spit it out. "I can read minds."  
  
    
  
She closed her eyes and waited for a reaction. Ron's jaw dropped and he looked like he was ready to bolt from the room.  
  
    
  
"What?" he said in disbelief.  
  
    
  
"I can read minds. Here..." She looked into Ron's eyes. "You're thinking about the rumors about all this stuff. You're rather scared to be truthful."  
  
    
  
Ron made a face that looked allot like a fish out of water.  
  
    
  
"Hermione..." Cate turned to Hermione. " You're jealous. Why, I don't know, but you are. I'll leave it at that."  
  
    
  
"Wow. I don't see anything wrong with you..." She turned to Ron and shot a sharp glace at him. He closed his mouth at once.  
  
    
  
"Harry..." She turned to Harry. She looked him right in the eyes. Harry squirmed in his place. But she smiled warmly and he stopped. it was a strange feeling, he could feel her reading his thoughts... His insides churned at that thought.  
  
    
  
"Harry doesn't know what to think, except it's strange he can feel his mind being read."  
  
    
  
Harry felt Cate knew more, but she didn't say anything.  
  
    
  
"But it's not too terribly uncommon. I know of two other people that can read minds."  
  
    
  
"Who?" they all said eagerly, clearly hoping to avoid thinking personal thoughts around these people.  
  
    
  
"Professor Snape. I caught him reading minds in class. That was what that while deal was about..."  
  
    
  
"So I'll remember not to think about certain things around him..." Ron said.  
  
    
  
"Who else?" Harry asked.  
  
    
  
"You."  
  
    
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Cate smiled again.  
  
    
  
"You could feel me reading your mind. Only another mind reader can do that. We can talk telepathically in class. In every class but Potions. Or Snape can hear us. Just try it once. Think something to me... I'll say something first."  
  
    
  
Ron and Hermione stared.  
  
    
  
"Hello Harry," said a soft, silky voice in the back of his head.  
  
    
  
"Erm... Hello?" he said not knowing what else to say.  
  
    
  
"You've got it! Bravo!" she smiled and clapped out loud.  
  
    
  
"What? Can he talk to you?" Ron asked.  
  
    
  
"Yes." Cate said aloud. "He's caught on very quickly.  
  
    
  
After a few minutes of silence, they all headed back to the common room. Ron and Harry didn't feel like going to bed, so they sat by the fire to talk.    
  
   
  
"Don't tell Hermione this, but I'm glad she and Krum called it quits. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but the long distance thing never works... Harry? Are you listening? Harry?"  
  
    
  
"Should we tell Cate about Sirius?"  
  
    
  
"What?" Ron said. "Oh, sure. I'm sure she could use another friend.  
  
    
  
"I think he'll like her. She might like him too."  
  
    
  
"I guess I'll go to sleep. You can talk to her tomorrow."  
  
    
  
Harry sat there. Then he decided that he should have paid Ron a bit more attention. he decided he'd shut Cate out of his mind as best he could, because he had overlooked Ron a bit too much lately. He decided that he was still going to explain about Sirius though...  
  
    
  
The next day Harry pulled Cate into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Cate looked around, rather confused.  
  
    
  
"Have you heard of Sirius Black?"  
  
    
  
"No. Who is he?"  
  
    
  
"An escaped criminal from Azkaban. Everyone thinks he's responsible for my parents' deaths and some Muggles."  
  
    
  
"What?!"  
  
    
  
"He's my godfather. He's very nice."  
  
    
  
"He helped kill your parents and you still talk to him?"  
  
    
  
"Oh, no. He was innocent. Wormtail was guilty..."  
  
    
  
He explained Sirius's story to Cate, who believed him after he explained all the details.  
  
    
  
"I think you might like him. He's very nice. Would you like to see him next Hogsmeade visit?"  
  
    
  
"Sure! He's still in the country? Poor man..."  
  
    
  
So next Hogsmeade weekend Cate would be introduced to Sirius Black. 


	5. Meet Cate

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 5- Meet Cate ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking Cate to meet Sirius. Cate had bought him some candy, to be nice. They greeted a great shaggy looking black dog at in the street. Cate smiled at the dog.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Not a regular dog I see..." she said with a smile.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Nope. Sirius's Animagi form."  
  
Â Â   
  
"I figured as much..."  
  
Â Â   
  
They climbed the mountain. Cate proved herself to be a very quick and able climber. She kept up well with Sirius. Being small, it was easy for her to move along the rocks. Immediately, Sirius changed back to a human form. He tore open Harry's bag of food, started munching on a chicken leg, and looked up at Cate.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
Â Â   
  
"Cate James. " Cate replied.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Oooh... Lizze's little pride and joy. Nice to meet you Cate."  
  
Â Â   
  
And you." Cate said and smiled. "Did you know my mother?"  
  
Â Â   
  
"Everyone knew Lizz. Hard not to. But yes, I suppose I knew her a little better than most, because she was Lily's best friend."  
  
Â Â   
  
"My mum?" Harry said.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Yep. Where there was a Lily, there was Elizabeth. Where there was the girls, there was James and I, and along with us were Remus and Wormtail."  
  
Â Â   
  
He spat on the ground at mention of Wormtail.  
  
Â Â   
  
"So how is your mum? Is she glad to be back in Britain? I could do with a visit..."  
  
Â Â   
  
"Oh..." Cate's face fell. "She died when I was three... In America."  
  
Â Â   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Your mother was a great person. Do you live with your father now?"  
  
Â Â   
  
"Yes. And my half brothers."  
  
Â Â   
  
"I see."  
  
Â Â   
  
Sirius munched away on his food, and Cate gave him the candy. He stood up and thanked her, and she shook his greasy hand. Harry looked between them both. He didn't know why, but they looked rather similar as they smiled. But then, he was sure he imagine it, because Cate looked rather sad, and Sirius dropped back to the floor to eat his candy.  
  
Â Â   
  
The visit was a rather cheerful one, due to the fact that the Tri-Wizard Tournament wasn't going on that year.  
  
Â Â   
  
"I want you to be careful Harry." Sirius said. "You're still in great danger you do know. I want you three to watch your backs too..."  
  
Â Â   
  
They all nodded.  
  
Â Â   
  
"It's getting late, you'd better go back to school."  
  
Â Â   
  
He turned into the great black dog and led them down the mountain. He let off a bark, which caused Cate to turn around. Then he ran off back to the mountain.  
  
Â Â   
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Nothing... nothing..." Cate said, slightly pink.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Okay, whatever you say..."  
  
Â Â   
  
"He was nice. I liked him." Cate said.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Yeah. Told you so!" Harry said.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Yes. Oh! I should have asked him how Snape knows my mother!"  
  
Â Â   
  
"Like he said, everyone knew her. If she was a Gryffindor, he probably hated her." Ron said.  
  
Â Â   
  
Actually, Harry thought the opposite. If Cate's mother looked like her, Snape probably had a crush on her. But then he wondered if Snape had a heart... 


	6. A Terrible Tragedy

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 6- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Â A TerribleÂ TragedyÂ   
  
Cate had taught Harry several new Quidditch plays. She still did not teach him theWronski Feint, but she demonstrated it for them. Harry had no doubts that she could beat Krum.  
  
Â   
  
"I'll teach it to you some other time. You still haven't learned all the plays either. But I'll teach you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Â   
  
"Know anything about Keeping Cate?" Ron asked.  
  
Â   
  
"Sorry. I'm a Seeker, I know very little about the rest of the players. Actually, I'm horrible at any other position!"  
  
Â   
  
The first match was tomorrow. It was Gryffindor -vs- Slytherin. Harry was actually nervous... He knew Draco Malfoy liked Cate too. This was his chance to shut Malfoy's ego down for a good long time. He didn't sleep a whole lot, and his scar tinged. He stayed up most of the night worrying about that. But he was fine the day of the game. Cate was bouncing off the walls off  
  
excitement. She bedecked herself in Scarlet robes and gold streaks in her medium brown hair. She carried a sign that said, "Go Harry! Gryffindor Rocks."  
  
Â   
  
Even more, she had persuaded a less eager Hermione to carry on the read, "Go Ron! Gryffindor Rocks."  
  
Â   
  
She had gotten Dean Thomas to draw some pictures for the signs.  
  
Â   
  
"Good luck Harry! If you need any help, just ask me!" She said, and she gave him a wave, and went off to the top box with Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor.  
  
Â   
  
Harry felt slightly better. He hadn't shown his nerves the least bit. So he just went out to the field to warm up. Malfoy glared at him from across the field. So he glared back at him, gave a wave, and went back to practicing.  
  
Â   
  
"I want a nice fair game you all." Madam Hooch warned. Malfoy looked towards Harry and scowled.  
  
Â   
  
She blew her whistle and the took off. Cate whistled loudly, and Harry's eyes flickered in the general direction of her.  
  
Â   
  
"Taken a liking to James, eh Potter?"  
  
Â   
  
"No. But you seem to have."  
  
Â   
  
"She's a pretty girl, I won't deny it. And if she's like the rest of her family, she has a decent brain. But she seems to have gone off in the wrong direction, much like you did Potter."  
  
Â   
  
"She went in the right direction. What does she have to do with you anyways? Finding someone new to pick on?"  
  
Â   
  
"Her father is an old family friend. Sooner or later, he'll show her what is right, and what is not. He wouldn't want her off with the Mudbloods, Scar-Face, and the Mudblood lover now would he?"  
  
Â   
  
"You're crazy Malfoy. It is you that went wrong. You aren't smart enough to realize-"  
  
Â   
  
Harry had seen the Snitch. He went into a mad dive, barely catching it before he pulled back up into the air, narrowly missing contact with the ground. It was another short Quidditch game. He was glad. It was a Gryffindor victory, 170-10. There was a loud roar, and Harry was swallowed up by a crowd. After time, the crowd let up.  
  
Â   
  
"Party in the Common Room!" Cate shouted over all the noise, jumping up and down, so she could be seen. Everyone cheered louder and made their way to the Common room. Harry and Cate were left alone in the locker room.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey, Harry," Cate said in her soft voice. "Great job. Malfoy was bothering you, wasn't he?"  
  
Â   
  
"No. He tries to bother everyone. Just don't let it sink in."  
  
Â   
  
Cate smiled at him. "Yeah. By the way- I wanted to tell you." She blushed pink... "You fly good. I might be able to teach you more than I thought I could."  
  
Â   
  
Thanks!" Harry said, and he went red.  
  
Â   
  
They stood there for moments and finally...  
  
Â   
  
"We'd better go to the party. After all, I suggested it!" Cate said.  
  
Â   
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed.  
  
Â   
  
So they walked back to Gryffindor. Harry thought about his scar again. He wondered if Cate's did the same...  
  
Â   
  
"Cate? Last night.. Did you scar burn?"  
  
Â   
  
"Yes! Yours does that too? I can't figure out what it means. All I get is a terrible headache and... I just don't know."  
  
Â   
  
"Dumbledore reckons it's a warning. Like when Voldemort is near-"  
  
Â   
  
"He can't be! Not in the school!" She jumped and looked around.  
  
Â   
  
"Or... When he's feeling murderous."  
  
Â   
  
"Oh.. That's not good. But we can't do anything. I can't remember what it was like, when he was in power, but I know it was a terrible time. It's coming to be chaos again. The ministry is going crazy. I'm going crazy. I hate leaving my family all alone."  
  
Â   
  
"I see. It will end. Some time it will."  
  
Â   
  
"Let's hope Harry, let's hope."  
  
Â   
  
The party was much more cheerful. There was music, and a small dance. And food, but if Fred and George were near, no one accepted any... Cate had cheered up, and Harry sat on the couch with Ron...Â   
  
Â   
  
"And then she said I was a really good Quidditch player Ron- What do you think?"  
  
Â   
  
"She's a girl." Ron shrugged. "No one but girls understand themselves. I liked her when I first met her..." He squirmed uncomfortably. "But I like Hermione a lot more. She's just..."  
  
Â   
  
Join the fun you two party poopers!" said a voice from behind.  
  
Â   
  
"Cate!" Harry said, jumping about a foot in the air. Ron had gone a ghostly white.  
  
Â   
  
"Get up and dance you two. No need for sitting around, see? Even Neville's having a good time!"  
  
Â   
  
Not knowing what to say, or knowing how long she was standing behind them, they got up and danced, rather pathetically at that, but still, it was dancing.  
  
Â   
  
Halfway into a Congo-line, the portrait hole opened, and Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
Â   
  
"Potter! James! Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you.  
  
Â   
  
Harry cast a nervous glance to Cate, who cast one back. They followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office, where she gave the password, and pointed up the stairway. She sniffled once and turned to leave.  
  
Â   
  
Cate bit her lip and she followed Harry up. They opened the door, and Sirius Black and Dumbledore were both in the office.Â  Neither smiled, let alone look happy to see Harry and Cate.  
  
Â   
  
"Miss James, Harry, have a seat. You are familiar with Sirius Black, are you not Cate?"  
  
Â   
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
Â   
  
"Are you aware he's your godfather?"  
  
Â   
  
"No... But I still have a family..."  
  
Â   
  
Her jaw dropped and her face went very pale. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, in shock. Harry didn't understand...  
  
Â   
  
"Please tell me..."  
  
Â   
  
"I'm so sorry dear. There is nothing that can be done."  
  
Â   
  
Harry pieced it together slowly. It was apparent that Cate's family had been killed. Cate cried into her hands, sobbing some words he couldn't understand. He didn't know what to do. He remembered last year when Sirius had been there for him...  
  
Â   
  
"It'll all smooth out." Sirius said, coming over and kneeling beside Cate. "It's hard to lose the people you love the most. But you have people here that love you too."  
  
Â   
  
Cate looked up. Harry thought for a second she was going to punch Sirius for saying that it would all be alright. but she threw herself into his arms and cried. Harry sat in his chair, feeling very stupid.  
  
Â   
  
"Why did you call me here?" He asked Dumbledore as Cate continued to howl, comforted by Sirius.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Sirius is your godfather as well as hers. You have a right to know. She's best coping with this when not alone."  
  
Â Â   
  
"I see. That makes sense."  
  
Â Â   
  
Cate cried herself to sleep. Literally. Dumbledore turned the chair she was in before to a bed, and Sirius set her in it. He shook his head and sat again by Dumbledore.  
  
Â Â   
  
"Harry, do you want to stay the night here? Or back in the common room?"  
  
Â Â   
  
"I can stay here, I guess it's the least I can do."  
  
Â Â   
  
"Okay, stand up for a second if you will please..."  
  
Â Â   
  
The chair Harry had been in was now a small bed, and Dumbledore handed him a sleeping potion. He took a small drink and drifted off to sleep...  
  
Â Â   
  
"Sirius, are you sure you can handle the both of them? They aren't normal teenagers, and you're on the run."  
  
Â Â   
  
"Yes. I'll have to get my name cleared. besides, where would they go? Cate has no relations, and I can't take just her and leave Harry off with the Muggles. These are my best friends' children. The closest thing to them. And they're great people. I wish to take them."  
  
Â Â   
  
"Very well. Now to work on getting your name cleared..." 


	7. A Pleasant Surprise, Right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Â Chapter 7- A Pleasant Surprise, right? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Â   
  
  
  
Cate wasn't the same. She jumped at small noises, and she was rather gloomy. The whole school had heard, it was in the newspaper the next day, and Cate was getting tons of sympathy.Â  She usually kept to herself, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at her side. If anyone mentioned family, she looked as if ready to break into tears.  
  
  
  
In late November McGonagall had an announcement to make.Â  "Potter, Weasley! No arm wrestling in class! James, look this way..." Ron won the arm wrestling, because Harry let go. Ron made a victorious face and turned to look.Â  "Due to the... success of the Yule Ball last year, we are holding a dance, and dance contest. Each house will have a team."  
  
McGonagall seemed rather stiff, and she seemed pleased when the bell rang. Harry's insides turned. He remembered the horror of last year... He was too late in asking Cho. But this year he wouldn't be. He was going to muster up the courage to ask...  
  
  
  
"Cate?" He asked, and his insides churned once again.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Cate smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
"Will you, can you... Go to the dance.. With.. You know.. Me?" Harry waited for a response, and he closed his eyes, expecting the worst...  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'd like that allot Harry. I'm... I'm glad you asked me!" Cate said, and she blushed a light pink color.  
  
  
  
"You will? I mean... Thank-you!"  
  
  
  
"It's not a problem. I'm glad you asked me! I... I like you..."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Harry blurted.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I do." Cate said and she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's good, because I like you too."Â  Harry realized how very stupid they sounded. But he smiled, not caring how  
  
red he was, and when he looked Cate in the eyes, it faded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron had mustered up courage enough to ask Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Ron's asking Hermione," Cate said, reading Hermione's mind.  
  
  
  
"I see." Harry said, he could tell without reading minds...  
  
  
  
Later, in the common room, Harry talked to Ron...  
  
  
  
"Last year, we were last to get dates..." Ron said. "But this year, we're the first!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. and we got the dates we planned on." Harry said. Dean Thomas was throwing angry looks at Harry across the room, he had asked Cate, but she was already going with Harry.  
  
Â   
  
"You lot got dates this year?" Fred asked, and took a seat by Harry.  
  
Â   
  
"Yeah. We do actually." Harry replied.  
  
Â   
  
"Aaahh... Who are you taking?" George asked.  
  
Â   
  
"Cate."  
  
Â   
  
"Hermione."  
  
Â   
  
"Oooh... You're the lucky guy to take Cate..." Fred said. "A few people in our year even mentioned her."  
  
Â   
  
"Really..."  
  
Â   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Â   
  
"And you finally asked Hermione?"  
  
Â   
  
"Yes. She said yes..." Ron said, grinning.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey, enter the dance contest!" George said. "We're leading it! Practice tomorrow night!"  
  
Â   
  
With that the twins left, off to find more people to join them. Cate convinced Harry to join.  
  
Â   
  
"I'm not a good dancer." Harry said.  
  
Â   
  
"You can be! I'll teach you! You'll have fun- I promise!"  
  
Â   
  
"Well... Erm.. Okay then."  
  
Â   
  
"Thank-you!" Cate said, her face shining in excitement.  
  
Â   
  
She was right. It was fun... Fred and George were doing a great job leading the team. Cate was a great dancer herself, and they kept her in the very front of the pack. This also meant Harry was too, he was her dance partner. And her being light, she was easy to use for difficult stunts as well. After time passed, Harry found that he actually wasn't a bad dancer at all.Â   
  
Â   
  
The girls were all once again obsessed about what they were wearing to the dance. Cate wouldn't say. Everyone took this as a hint that it would be beautiful. She merely grinned and let her eyes sparkle.Â   
  
Â   
  
Another good thing was that Cate was occupied with the dance, she wasn't thinking about her dead family. Her mind was occupied on other things, and she was so much more fun to be around.  
  
Â   
  
One of the more... Odd moments was when Draco Malfoy decided to ask Cate to the dance.  
  
Â   
  
"James! Do you have a date yet?" crowed Malfoy loudly in front of everyone.  
  
Â   
  
"Yes. I do. And if I didn't, why would I go with you?"  
  
Â   
  
The crowed Oooh-ed.  
  
Â   
  
"Going with Potter I suppose? I would have thought you smarter. What do you see in Mudbloods and scars?"  
  
Â   
  
"What do you see in people like yourself? Can't dare to look in the mirror? Can you?"  
  
Â   
  
"I'd keep quiet if I were you... I bet after all you really aren't pureblooded. Acting like... Weasley acts."  
  
Â   
  
"There is no such thing. A witch is a witch, and a wizard is a wizard."  
  
Â   
  
"Oooh... You sure? I think you..."  
  
Â   
  
Cate muttered something in which Harry could only distinguish the words, "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." But it shut Malfoy up.  
  
Â   
  
"Those two useless founders." He then turned to leave.  
  
Â   
  
"Oooh... Are you really? Or did you just say that to shut Malfoy up?" Hermione asked.  
  
Â   
  
"What?"  
  
Â   
  
"Related to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"  
  
Â   
  
"Yes, through my mother's side of the family.  
  
Â   
  
"That's cool." Hermione said.  
  
Â   
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
Â   
  
On Christmas Day though, she broke into tears and told everyone that it was her only Christmas without her family. But Harry wondered how fun Christmas with a father that hated you was...  
  
Â   
  
There was the traditional snowball fight with the twins and Lee Jordan on the grounds.  
  
Â   
  
"What-ouch! Time is it?" Cate asked, getting hit by a snowball thrown by Lee.  
  
Â   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cate were losing tremendously to the three.  
  
Â   
  
"It's 4:00." Ron answered. "Why?"  
  
Â   
  
"Oh! I've got to go! Harry- meet me at the stone steps at 8:00! See you there!"  
  
Â   
  
"Erm.. Okay.. Do you need that long- Hey!!"  
  
Â   
  
"No. Cate doesn't need that long." said Hermione, hurling a snowball. "But- Get this- McGonagall has a date!"  
  
Â   
  
Everyone froze and dropped their snow.  
  
Â   
  
"No way!" Fred blurted out.  
  
Â   
  
"Yes. The DADA teacher, Bones."  
  
Â   
  
"That bloke?" Ron said. He didn't like Bones a whole lot, he criticized Ron in class allot.  
  
Â   
  
"Yeah. So that's where Cate is- helping McGonagall with hair and makeup."  
  
Â   
  
Seizing the moment, she dumped a large pile of snow of the twins and Lee and bolted, letting Harry and Ron get snow dumped all over them.  
  
Â   
  
When the time came, Harry and Ron went to get ready. Ron had gotten new robes, of a pretty forest green, and Harry also had new robes, of a navy blue color.  
  
Â   
  
Hermione looked pretty as she did last year, in soft pink robes. She took Ron's arm and they walked a few feet ahead of Harry.  
  
Â   
  
"Well. We'll see you at the feast." Ron said, as Harry stood to wait at the stone steps.  
  
Â   
  
"Yep." said Harry.Â  Bye."  
  
Â   
  
He waited. People walked by and gawked at him, thinking he didn't have a date. Cho Chang stopped to chat with her date, a blonde boy whom Harry had never talked to before.  
  
Â   
  
"Who is your date?" she asked, thinking Harry had been too shy to ask her.  
  
Â   
  
"Cate. Cate James."  
  
Â   
  
"Oh, well where is she?"  
  
Â   
  
"Coming. I'm waiting for her here."  
  
Â   
  
"Oh. Well... good luck!"  
  
Â   
  
That made Harry rather suspicious. He had always thought Cho was nice. But she seemed rather cold. He was beginning to wonder where Cate was... The stairway emptied. He was nearly ready to give up, and go to teh common room. But he just had to stay... 5 more minutes...  
  
Â   
  
After 15 minutes, he heard the patter of heeled feet. Two seconds later, Cate rounded the corner at the top of the staircase.  
  
Â   
  
"Harry! I'm solo sorry! It took longer than I thought, and I got lost! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Â   
  
"It's okay. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
Â   
  
"No! I was thinking you wouldn't be waiting!"  
  
Â   
  
Harry looked up at her. She blushed and smiled. She was stunning. In white silken robes, she seemed to glow. (For all he knew, she could be, she was part Veela, however slightly) Her hair was undone elegantly, and her eyes shined, the gold flecks were bright.  
  
Â   
  
"You- You look beautiful." He said, and blushed, flattening his hair.  
  
Â   
  
"You look great yourself!" She said, smiling, not going red at all. "I wore your necklace."  
  
Â   
  
"You didn't have to..."  
  
Â   
  
"But I wanted to!"  
  
Â   
  
"Well... I suppose we'd better go in the Great Hall, you know, we're late. For the feast."  
  
Â   
  
He took her arm, feeling the silk of her robes, and they pushed open the doors. It was quite an entrance. Everyone turned to look. Boys gaped, and girls threw jealous glances, Harry and Cate squared their shoulders, and hurried to sit by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Â   
  
"I like your robes." Hermione told Cate.  
  
Â   
  
"Thank you, and yours too!"  
  
Â   
  
After they ate, it went straight into the dance contest. Each house had a dance. Every other house had pretty good routines. Gryffindor was last up. Harry was rather nervous. Most of the people would be watching him.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey, no nerves." said a soft voice at the back of his head.  
  
Â   
  
"I know. Can we just get this over with?" he said to Cate in reply.  
  
Â   
  
"Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do. And end it with a BANG!"Â  Harry's mind didn't wander. It was all on the dances moves he had learned, and how to execute them correctly. He managed not to mess up at all. Cate even seemed overjoyed. But the Hall was silent. Completely silent. Harry looked around, and the rest of the team was as nervous as he felt. And then  
  
there was deafening applause.  
  
Â   
  
Yes, Gryffindor had won, far above the rest. They had all earned tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in France. Then the actual dance began...  
  
Â   
  
"May I have this dance?" Harry extended an arm for Cate to take.  
  
Â   
  
"Why certainly. 'Tis an honor!"  
  
Â   
  
And so they danced. The entire evening. Harry had never actually had as much fun in his life that he could remember. He almost thought it was a dream when he closed his eyes. Cate said exactly what he was thinking-  
  
Â   
  
"I feel like I'm living a dream." She whispered in his ear, the two caught in the moment in a slow dance.  
  
Â   
  
"So do I..."  
  
Â   
  
They even danced like that right into a fast song. After being tapped on the shoulder by Ron, who grinned at them, they sat down.  
  
Â   
  
Eventually, the dance had to end. But Harry pulled Cate out to the rose gardens. It was rather chilly out, being winter and all...  
  
Â   
  
They sat on a bench, and just plain sat there. Harry wondered what on earth he was doing. Cate shivered. Silk robes weren't very warm. So she scooted closer to Harry, and he moved closer to her, feeling rather awkward. He bit his lip and looked away, but eventually he put his arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him. Then, somehow, their faces moved closer...  
  
and closer, and Harry closed his eyes, praying that his lips ended up on the right spot...  
  
Â   
  
They did. It was a perfect first kiss. There were no fireworks or violins, but it was still perfect. Cate this time, not Harry, blushed a bright red. But it was dark, so it didn't matter. Harry couldn't see.  
  
Â   
  
"Erm.. Maybe we'd better go back." Harry said finally.  
  
Â   
  
"Yeah... I suppose we have to, don't we?"  
  
Â   
  
"Yup."  
  
Â   
  
So the night ended. Harry thought this was more than likely the best night of his life. Nothing at all had went wrong for once. He was happy... And for one night, Cate had been too....Â  


	8. FIGHT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8-FIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In late January there was a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. This was the game Cate was taking. She didn't have any nerves that were acting up. Since the dance, she had seemed to have gotten over the loops of her family.  
  
Before the game started though, Harry talked to Cate in the locker room.Â Â  "Well.. Good luck... Not that you need it..."Â Â  "Everyone needs luck, but thanks. You're such a sweetie Harry."Â  She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. Not going red, Harry felt as if he had won teh Quidditch game.Â Â  " I'll see you after the game!"Â Â  " Bye!" Harry said, and he walked to go sit by  
  
Hermione.Â Â   
  
"That girl- She plays PORFESSIONALLY!" Harry stopped to listen to the Ravenclaw captain talking to Cho.Â Â   
  
"But she's a little girl, a year younger than us! She can't do that much damage!"Â Â   
  
"Yes, she can, she can Feint. Really good. That child has beaten Krum..."Â Â   
  
Harry smiled. Cate had heard all this too. She looked at him and shrugged.Â Â  "Just... Keep her busy, talk constantly or something, but don't get her annoyed..."Â Cate walked off, shaking her head. Harry went to sit by Hermione in the stands.  
  
As Harry took his seat, the game started. Cho tailed Cate very closely. But Cate knew why....Â Â  "I'm Cho Chang. You must be Cate James."Â Â   
  
"Um... Yeah. Hello."  
  
"Are you from America? My great-Grandparents came from China."  
  
"Cool, I guess.Â  I'm British. I was born here and my parents are British."  
  
"Oh. You played Quidditch professionally there."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry Potter took you to the dance this year. He asked me last year, but I went with Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your family died."Â Â   
  
"Yes."  
  
"All the people talk about you-"  
  
Cate went into a sudden dive, and a flash of gold caught Cho's eye. Harry too thought Cate had seen the Snitch, but as Cho hit the ground with a hard thud, he realized Cate had been Feinting. The flash of gold was a good use of her golden wrist watch.  
  
The whole stadium fell silent, and game play practically stopped. Lee Jordan was shouting about how the Wronski Feint had never been done at Hogwarts before. Cate smiled slightly at herself and flew around for a while. In the end, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let Cho back in the air. Deterred by loss of their Seeker, Ravenclaw seemed to have given up. In the end Gryffindor won 200-10.  
  
There was a nice party in Gryffindor afterwards, and there was no news of a death, and no one found out they were suddenly an orphan. Even Neville had a good time.Â Â  In late January it was announced there was going to be a Valentines' Dance.Â Â   
  
"Harry?" Cate asked.Â Â   
  
"Yeah. I'll go with you Cate."Â Â   
  
"I was just going to ask about what our homework was... And I already promised Malfoy I'd go to the next dance with him- Harry you great prat! I'm only kidding... Yes. Of course I'm going with you!"Â Â   
  
"Oh! I thought you were actually serious..."Â Â   
  
"No, I like you, and you know that."Â Â   
  
"Yeah. Of course I do."Â Â   
  
On the way out the Gryffindors were separated by a large crowd of passing Slytherins. Harry was with Hermione, and Ron with Cate. " Cate James!" said a cold choice belonging to Draco Malfoy. Cate turned around and narrowed her eyebrows menacingly. "Going with Potty I suppose?"Â Â   
  
"I'm going with Harry if that's what you mean..."Â Â   
  
"What's so great about Potter anyways?"Â Â   
  
"He's sweet, caring, funny, cute, smart, kind, a great person, shall I go on?"Â Â   
  
"You went the wrong way James. You're going to end up like Weasley. Too many people to afford. Even if you have money now, it will drain."Â   
  
Ron lunged at Malfoy, but Cate managed to hold him back.Â Â "Temper, temper Weasley. I say- Let's let him vent all his anger tonight. Wizards' Duel. Quidditch field. Midnight. You two -vs- Pansy and myself."Â Â   
  
"What's the forfeit?" Cate asked, still holding onto Ron's bag, holding him back.Â Â   
  
Â "Let's see.... If we win I take you to the dance."Â Â   
  
"And if we win??" Ron asked, calming down a little bit.Â Â   
  
"I never speak to you all ever again, and you two, Potter, and the Mudblood can go in peace."Â Â   
  
"DEAL!" Cate and Ron said a exactly the same time.Â   
  
"DEAL!" said Harry and Hermione at exactly the same time. They had also been challenged, this time by Goyle and Millicent Bullstrode.Â  They were to be at the trophy room at 12:30.Â Â  Cate had her own invisibility cloak. Instead of silvery blue, it was a transparent red sort of color. At 11:30 she and Ron set off for the Quidditch field.Â Â  "Wrong way!" Ron said rather loudly and he steered Cate towards the right door.Â Â  "No."Â Â   
  
"Yes. See?"Â Â   
  
"Oh...."Â Â   
  
"What's that?"Â Â   
  
"People. We should leave them be... They seem-"Â Â   
  
"Cate and Ron aren't smart enough to figure it out, Harry." said one of the people. At this Cate pulled Ron behind a nearby bush and they ducked behind it to listen.Â Â  "But they're bound to notice something..."Â Â   
  
"No, they aren't. Cate thinks she's too great. She'll never know that you really like ME!"Â Â   
  
"Herm- What was that?"Â Â   
  
"Nothing.Â  Don't worry about it..."Â Â  Cate had pulled Ron back towards the castle.Â Â   
  
"That wasn't who I think it was, was it?"Â Â   
  
"I think it was.Â  Hermione and," Ron gulped.  
  
"Harry."Â Â  "We're going back to the common room......."Â Â  Neither of them paying attention, Cate was leading, so they took several wrong turns....Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
**************Meanwhile*****************  
  
"That isn't-" Harry said to Hermione under his own invisibility cloak.Â  "It is. But why Cate and Ron?"Â   
  
"I don't know. But they can-"Â   
  
"We're going back.Â  Millicent and Goyle can wait for another time...."Â   
  
"Trenton," said four voices at the exact same time. The portrait hole swung open, and two invisibility cloaks were thrown to teh ground.Â  "YOU!" Cate spat at Harry.Â  "YOU! You cheating liar!"Â   
  
"ME? A CHEATING LIAR!" Cate shrieked at Harry.Â  "YES! You-"Â  They yelled at each other for a few moments, Ron and Hermione fighting in the background. Finally Cate slapped Harry across the face and stormed up to the dormitory, locking the door.Â  As Hermione stomped off to her dormitory, it left Harry and Ron, both fuming mad at each other, alone in the common room. Harry slept on side, Ron of the other side of the room, neither if them speaking to each other.Â  Harry couldn't believe what he had seen. And Cate had called him a cheater? He decided that she was right. Malfoy was right. She was not like him at all... Scar or no scar...Â   
  
It was terrible for all four of them. Harry wouldn't even speak to Hermione. Cate wouldn't speak to even Ron. Parvati and Lavender followed Cate around like a hawk follows his prey, but Cate didn't talk allot.Â  Harry had decided not to go to the dance. Further more, he had decided to give up with girls for a while, well, as long as Cate was around that was.Â  Worst of all (Harry thought) was that Cate had agreed to go with Draco Malfoy. He said that she and Ron had lost by not showing up, and she had to go with him. And she agreed, and even admitted that she was wrong.Â  There was a Hogsmeade visit in early February. Harry went, but Cate stayed, obviously avoiding him. Harry also went to visit Sirius during that time.Â  "Where is Cate."Â  Harry shrugged.Â  "Harry, where are your friends? What's wrong?"Â  Harry shrugged again. "What FRIENDS?"Â   
  
"Harry, tell me what it is. Are you mad at Ron too?"Â   
  
"I'm not mad!" Harry snapped.Â  Sirius sighed. He could always guess the problem some way or another.Â  "It's Cate isn't it?"Â   
  
"Why should I care?"Â   
  
"Harry, she's my goddaughter. I have responsibility for you both. You can't be mad at her forever."Â   
  
"What do YOU know about girls? The escaped criminal is giving me advice? When was your last girlfriend anyways?!" Harry shouted.Â  Sirius was silent. He frowned and sighed again.Â  "You know what? You're right. You had better go back to school. I'll talk to you some other time. Take care."  
  
Harry had yelled at even his own godfather. He had yelled at everyone actually... Which was probably why everyone avoided him....Â  Cate on the other hand seemed the same. A ton of boys asked her to the dance. But, she was going with Malfoy.Â  What Harry couldn't figure out was why Malfoy...Â  "Draco, that was very smart," Pansy whispered to Malfoy when she thought no one else could hear. "Using the Polyjuice Potion. But I rather liked her body, she's quick. Can't we just-"Â   
  
"Oh?" Cate said from behind in a loud angry voice.  
  
  
  
"What is this now? That was YOU TWO? I WAS TRICKED?"Â   
  
"Wait!Â  No! It wasn't!" Draco said, as Cate turned on her heels to find Harry.Â  "Yes. You dirt-bag!"Â  There was a crowd. Cate pulled her wand so quick that Malfoy had no time to react.Â  "SARABAM!" Cate yelled, and instantly Malfoy's robes turned into a bright hot pink dress with terribly clashing lime green hearts all over it.Â  He looked down at himself.Â   
  
"Trick didn't work," he said, because he wasn't able to see the effects of this curse. The whole corridor rang with laughter. With one small poof his hat changed to a clashing orange bonnet.Â  "Harry!" Cate shouted, standing on her tiptoes over all the laughing people. "Harry!"Â  Harry himself had been laughing. Cate approached him, she looked about to cry.  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! It was a trick! Malfoy, Polyjuice Potion-"Â  She threw her arms around Harry and sobbed.Â  "Do you forgive me? I'm sorry I doubted you!"Â   
  
"Yes. I- I'm sorry too. It's okay Cate. Just, just stop. Forget it all."Â  She looked up at him.Â  "Thank-you. We should round up Ron and Hermione."Â   
  
"Ahhh... All was well..."  
  
Harry and Cate were back together, as well as Ron and Hermione. It was apparent that someone had told Malfoy what Cate had done to him, as he didn't show up for a while...Â   
  
Once again: The Valentines' Dance. I was every bit as pleasant as the Christmas one. Cate donned light pink satin robes. She looked quite as beautiful as she had at Christmas. And as last time, there was an awkward kiss at the end, but not in front of everyone of course.Â Â  The year goes on....... It all seemed normal.... 


	9. The Heir is Dead

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9-The Heir is Dead~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The year went on... Everyone took O.W.L.s as 5th years usually did. Quidditch practice was going well. It was seeming to be the best year of Harry's life. But he wanted his parents more than he ever had before. One night he sat up late, looking at his parents' photo album.Â  It was the wedding photo. It had everyone in it, Sirius, his parents, Lupin, and even Wormtail. A woman with waist-length shining brown hair slid into the picture behind his mother. She looked to be the Maid of Honor, of Matron for that matter. Her hair fanned out behind her, and she was glowing quite brightly. Perhaps she was part Veela....Â   
  
Grinning widely, the younger Sirius picked up a piece of cake and pointed to James Potter. Lupin and Wormtail grinned too. They were all probably bored from standing still so long.... Ready to smear cake over the wedding couple, Sirius was hit with a ball of fire. The woman in the corner glared at the three of them, all of the singed slightly. But all the same, she was smiling.Â  Harry had to laugh. Cate stuck her head out of her bed curtains.Â  "You're still up too Harry?" she asked.Â   
  
"Yeah. I can't sleep."Â   
  
"Me either." Cate said.  
  
"Um.. What are you looking at?"Â   
  
"Oh, a photo album. Of my parents."Â  Cate stood up and sat next to Harry. She looked at the picture and smiled.Â  "That's my mother." She said, and pointed to the pretty young woman.Â  "I was wondering who that was... You look a lot like her."Â   
  
"I know. That must be Sirius, and Lupin, and Wormtail. They all look,... Younger. Especially Sirius."Â   
  
Even though the picture was black and white, it was clear that Sirius's hair had been dark brown, not black like it was now, and his eyes weren't deaden, but rather lively and sparkling.Â  "Everyone was happy." Cate said again. "I guess it was possible to be happy during times of distress like that time, as long as you had friends."Â   
  
"Yeah. I suppose it was."Â  "Well.. Goodnight Harry, may I borrow your map? I think I might take a bath in the Prefects' bathroom...."Â   
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry said, tossing her the map.Â Â  The Quidditch season was going rather good. Now that Cate didn't have to worry about herself, she was helping Harry more and more.Â Â  "Are you going to teach me the Wronski Feint anytime soon?" Harry asked her.Â  "Yes. I can teach you now. We don't have homework..."Â  She smiled at Harry, linked arms and grabbed her own Firebolt. Instantly, Cate gasped, and Harry felt a jerk behind his navel....Â  He ended up on the ground. It was dark. That was all he could remember, besides the pain his scar was causing. He was tightly bound in ropes, and Cate was unconscious beside him, thought not bound in ropes. His scar was pounding so hard his head felt as if to explode.Â  "Cate?" Harry asked.Â  Cate's eyelids fluttered open and her hand shot immediately to her own scar. She sat up and noticed Harry was tied up, she began untying him.Â  "Harry, where are we?"Â   
  
"A- A cemetery, the one where..."Â  Cate turned a ghostly white. "You mean- "Â  She had no time to finish her sentence. Directly behind her was Lord Voldemort. Next to Voldemort was Wormtail. She jumped to her feet and drew her wand.Â Â  "Look what the cat dragged in... Harry Potter and Catherine James. What a catch! The effects of a simple Portkey... Seems to work every time! Now,.... Let's see what I have planned for the two of you. Aaahh... Yes... James, have I mentioned you are of more value to me than Potter? Yes, yes, yes, the little heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw..."Â Â  Cate spat at his feet to show how much she cared...Â Â  "Defiant are we? Well... You are a valuable little child. The heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw all rolled into one pretty little package. Yes, indeed you will be useful. But telling the wrong people about your history was a dangerous move young one... You had no idea...."Â Â  Voldemort smiled a blood curling smile. It was terrifying. Cate was dizzy with pain, but yet she was taking all this in...Â Â  "All these years I've searched for the heir..." continued Voldemort. " I thought it was the Potters for a long time, but I was proved wrong. Your mother did a good job keeping it hidden, and she was a whole generation closer to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw... Shame she had to die. But that makes it easier for me."Â Â   
  
"Than kill me!" Cate shrieked. "Get me out of your way!"Â Â   
  
"Do you think me stupid? I cannot kill you with a wand, or magic at all for that matter, andÂ  we both know it. Your mother was as stupid as Potter's was. And besides, I need your blood."Â Â   
  
"I'd sooner kill myself than help you!"Â Â   
  
"You don't know the curse... And that would only make it easier... Dead or alive, your blood is still useful... I know all dear girl, remember that..."Â Â   
  
"I'll be sure to." Cate spat at his feet once again.Â Â   
  
"Now, now, have you no respect?"Â Â   
  
"Not for you."Â Â   
  
"Very well then... I shall be kind enough to explain things to you before I kill you... When I have your blood, no person from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw house can harm me. Only and heir can, and you will be dead. So that leaves a clear path for me, not even you Potter can escape me once more."Â Â   
  
"You will never get away with it. People are probably out looking for us now already."Â Â   
  
"That is an empty threat to me. I simply do not care."Â Â   
  
"Let Harry go. Take just me."Â Â   
  
"Why would I do that when I can kill you both?"Â Â  "You're pathetic, and you know it. Your greatest enemies are not even fully grown!"Â Â   
  
"That simply means nothing, just that the whole Wizarding world is so pathetic that two children reign it in power. But now... back to the problem... How to kill  
  
you?"  
  
"Figure it out yourself. Can you kill an heir?"Â Â   
  
"Yes. Very simply. All I need is... ACCIO KNIFE!"Â Â   
  
Harry gasped as he realized the horrible truth. Cate wasn't going to die like the rest of the witches or Wizards did...Â Â   
  
"Apparate!" he said to her in his mind.  
  
"You can! You learned in third year! At your American school."Â Â   
  
"I'm not leaving you Harry! Better I die than you. I have to do this, I have to. I love you Harry, don't forget me,"Â Â   
  
"No!"Â Â  Cate raised her wand in the air. "PYRO!!!!"Â Â  The whole sky was set ablaze, and it was clear where it had come from, live a volcano shooting lava into the air. Soon people would apparate to the exact point. Voldemort looked horrified. He could only kill Cate in the allotted time.Â Â  Quicker than Cate could move, Lord Voldemort sunk the knife in her chest. Harry couldn't watch. He closed his eyes, and his scar burned worse than it ever had before. When he opened his eyes, Voldemort was starting a her in disgust, and there was no doubt that Cate was dead, her entire torso appeared to have been ripped open.Â Â  As Voldemort turned, Wormtail standing in back on him watching it all, there was a small popping noise in the distance. Quick as a flash, Voldemort apparated and a jet of red light knocked Wormtail to the ground.Â Â  There were three figures in the distance. Two men and a dog. They rushed forward to where Harry was. Magically, Dumbledore untied Harry, and Harry pointed to where Cate was. He nearly wretched as well...Â Â  The dog, of which was of course Sirius Black bounded over.Â Â  "Dumbledore, she's dead." Fudge said, making an examination.Â Â  Dumbledore bowed his head.Â Â  "Yes. Harry?"Â Â   
  
"Voldemort." he muttered crawling.Â Â  Sirius was lying down by Cate, as if crying.Â Â  Fudge noticed Wormtail, who was unconscious.Â Â  "Who is this man?"Â Â   
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore answered, his head still bowed.Â Â   
  
"But Pettigrew died! Black killed him!"Â Â   
  
"No, Sirius Black was innocent. He has never killed a person, Pettigrew has been hiding as a rat the whole time to escape his justice... Sirius-"Â At this point Sirius turned into a human. Appalled, he gathered Cate in his arms and sobbed. Surprised, Harry started to cry too.Â Â   
  
"Innocent all along?" Fudge said, starting to believe, looking at the metal hand Wormtail had. "Dumbledore, you believe?"Â Â   
  
"Yes. He was godfather to Harry and Cate both. His friends' children. look at them. Can you honestly believe he is a murderer and look- Pettigrew lives."Â Â  After pondering this for several minutes, Fudge decided to believe, a definite first step for him.Â Â   
  
"It's my fault." Sirius muttered.Â Â   
  
"You couldn't have done anything about it." Dumbledore said comfortingly.Â Â   
  
Â "Yes, it's my fault Lizzie died, and my fault Lily and James died."Â Â   
  
"No, you couldn't do anything. You were in prison unrightfully when Elizabeth was killed."Â Â   
  
"You don't understand! It's all my fault! I was the only one who could do anything."Â Â   
  
"Sirius, it isn't your fault."Â Â  Sirius went back to sobbing. Harry didn't speak. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their sparkle. Fudge didn't know what to say.Â Â  "We must go back to the castle. Harry, can you explain?"Â Â   
  
"Yes. At Hogwarts?"Â Â   
  
"Yes, come along..." 


	10. Answers to Questions Never Asked

~~~~~~~~Chapter10- Answers to Questions Never Asked~~~~~~~~Â   
  
Catherine James is dead. She was of course killed by Lord Voldemort. But her story doesn't end here...Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
***Â Â   
  
Cate was cold. She was alone, and in a strange place. She was wearing a long white dress, instead of her bloody robes. Her head throbbed, and she knew could think of only one feeling.Â Â  Dying was pain beyond any other pain. First, there was the wonderful part where her entire torso was ripped apart by a knife. And then her body was separated from her mind and soul. Pain beyond pain and not a pleasant experience.Â Â   
  
"Oh my God! I'm dead!" Cate sobbed to herself, as she touched her body, which felt strangely unreal. Deep down in her heart, she had a faint hope that she would have survived. But also, she wanted more than anything for Harry to live. True, she could have Apparated. She knew how, she learned in America.Â Â  All around her were stars. Stars for all of eternity. And she was all alone...Â Â   
  
"Catie..." called a soft British-Accented voice.Â Â  Cate's head jerked around. Only one person had ever called her Catie.Â Â   
  
"Mom?" she said hoarsely.  
  
Â  "Catie..."Â Â  There was a blinding flash of light, and Cate fell to her knees. A gorgeous woman with waist-length light brown hair, and blue eyes appeared. Her hair fanned out behind her, as if there was a wind, but there wasn't. Her skin shone moon bright.Â Â   
  
"Mother!" Cate cried and burst into tears.Â Â  "Oh Cate! I've missed you darling!" said her mother, picking her off the ground.  
  
"Sweetie, Catie, it's all right, you're with me."Â Â   
  
Sitting down in mid-air, she gathered her daughter in her arms. Finally Cate regained herself.Â Â  "Cate.Â  I must explain things to you..."Â Â  At that moment, a woman and a man appeared. Lily and James Potter.Â Â   
  
"Elizabeth!" Lily said. "Oh, she's beautiful. Cate dear, do you know what you did for Harry?"Â Â   
  
"Is he alive? Please tell me he is!"Â Â   
  
"Yes. He is alive. We thank you Cate." James chimed in.Â Â   
  
"No, I had to do it. I well... I wanted Harry to live more than me. It' ok, really, it is." Cate said, smiling weakly.Â Â   
  
"Cate." Elizabeth said more seriously. "There are things you must know. About you, about me, about us all."Â Â   
  
"I'm listening."Â Â   
  
"Where to start. Ahhh yes. Sirius Black."Â Â   
  
With a wave of her hand, a scene popped up, of the present. Cate was dead, and being sobbed over, with Fudge, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Harry.Â Â  "Sirius is a sweetheart. He was my sweetheart. In school. I was a year younger than everyone, and he waited for me to graduate, and I loved him dearly. Another thing, Cate your father isn't your father. Jacob James was a cruel sick, messed up man. I met him one day, his wife had died, and his mind went horribly wrong. So, he decided he liked me, and under the Imperious Curse, and against my will, I was married to him. It was never truly a marriage.Â  And Sirius, how I missed him!  
  
Â   
  
That night, he was planning to purpose. He was heartbroken. Couldn't come to the supposed wedding. And I, missed him sorely. Every so often, I could break the curse. I ran to Sirius. Every time. I explained. It was a relief off my chest.  
  
He's such a great man, very comforting. Getting to the point, Sirius Black is your real father."Â Â  Cate's jaw had dropped.Â Â   
  
"Oh mum! I never knew! Why-"Â Â   
  
"Jacob James had become a cruel man. He was almost not human.Â  The real reason he had moved to America, was to escape Sirius, who I had told to keep everything secret, or we would both be killed. Killed. So I convinced him to keep it secret.Â  Jacob James never knew I was able to see Sirius, but he was still afraid, so we packed up and went to the States. After a few years, Jacob found out that you were actually Sirius's child, and he arranged to have you killed."Â Â  Cate gasped. But she didn't say a thing.Â Â  "I found out. Cate, you are the chosen heir for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They had descendants, which ended the line in you. You are the last one. So, being an heir, you get another chance at life. I died for you the first time. So I died for you, and that was your first chance. You lived through that. Being the Heir for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, you get another chance yet, unless you were to die naturally. And this is your chance. Cate, you are going back to earth."Â Â   
  
"But that's not fair to all the other people!" Cate said.Â Â   
  
"You are an heir. You have to. You can save the world from Voldemort's wrath. You and Harry, are special. He needs you, you need him, and Sirius needs you both. Cate, he doesn't know you are his child. Be sure to tell him. Tell him I miss him! And Remus! We all do!"Â Â  The next thing Cate remembered was an echo of people telling her they loved her, and that they missed her friends...Â Â   
  
But back on earth...Â Â   
  
"Let's go," Dumbledore said.Â Â  But there was a teensy-weensy delay. Cate had started to glow, all the blood on the ground disappeared, and she rose a few feet from the ground. In a great green flash, she was healed, but her robes were still mangled and bloody. She stood up, looked around, her eyes rolled back, and she fainted, and was caught just before she hit the ground by Sirius.Â Â   
  
"Dumbledore, she has a fever, but... She's alive!"Â Â  Sirius had never looked so happy in his entire life. They marched back to the castle, all sullen faced though. It was an odd group, Harry Potter, The Minister of Magic, Professor Dumbledore, Cate, who was a mess, a strange man with dark hair and eyes carrying her, and unconscious man bound tightly in ropes, being moved along by magic. Was Cate dead?Â Â  They moved swiftly to the Hospital Wing, as students stared.. 


	11. Confessions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11-Confessions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dumbledore, she couldn't have been. It's impossible!" Madam Pomfrey said. "No spell can bring back the dead!"    
  
"It wasn't a spell. She was an heir. The heirs for each founder have two chances, and in Cate's case, she had three. When she was little, she was supposed to be killed, that was her extra chance. But she was heir to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, so this was her chance. So she is alive, back from the dead."    
  
Everyone nodded. Sirius was closely by Cate's side, and she was on a bed in the Hospital wing.   "Dumbledore, she still has a fever." He said, checking her forehead.   "I think it's her scar that is causing it."    
  
Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and examined Cate, who looked as dead as ever, apart from the fact that she was breathing. Madam Pomfrey looked rather baffled.    
  
"We have to let nature run its course.  There is nothing magic or Muggle medicine can do for her. She might live, she might still die."   The room remained silent. It was also obvious that there were students outside listening to it all. When Dumbledore asked Harry to tell what happened, he did, so the whole school knew about it all.    
  
Harry spent all his free time with Sirius, who didn't leave Cate's side. She continued to burn with fever, and conditions didn't look too hopeful.    
  
But... thought Harry. She came back from the dead for a reason. Why would she die again?    
  
Sirius dabbed cold water on her forehead. Harry ached to know how he could care so much about someone he met less than a year ago. So he asked cautiously...    
  
"Sirius- How come... After all these years, and you never really knew Cate and I before, you care so much still? I bet, your friends are all proud."    
  
"They were my closest friends. Your parents, and Elizabeth... I was closer to Lizzie than I've said. I've never told a soul about this. But, it's such a long story. And I feel guilty. I could have prevented all of their deaths if I would have been  
  
smart."    
  
"I'm sure it's not your fault. You were in prison even when Cate's mother died."    
  
"It starts before that. She was my well.. I loved Elizabeth. I still do. But well.. Cate's father was a twisted man. He forced her by Imperious Curse to marry him, because his mind was sick and twisted. But when Elizabeth could throw the curse occasionally she came to me. I was shocked she married him, my heart was broken, but then I learned the truth and it was a great relief. I always thought there was a little ray of hope, but Jacob James packed them all up to America. So I never saw Elizabeth again. She convinced me not to go to the Ministry, or we would both be killed. And I listened. I thought it was for the better. But in the end, we both made the wrong choice."    
  
"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."    
  
"I'm too prone for bad luck. It follows me everywhere."    
  
"But who cares? We can all get by it..."   Several times, Harry was called from  
  
class. Cate had even gotten better, or worse.   One time, she was tossing and  
  
turning, and was held down by Sirius, to keep her from falling off the bed. another time, she was barely breathing.   Then.. one day... Late at night, after  
  
Harry won the last Quidditch game if the season, her eyes flickered open, and  
  
she sat up.    
  
"Harry? Sirius? Where am I?"    
  
"The hospital wing! You're awake! Catie! Oh... dear! Thank god you're alive still!"  
  
Sirius said, practically sobbing, and pulling Harry and Cate into a huge hug.   "I missed you both! What has happened?"    
  
"You were dead.  You had a fever. It's June. You've been here about a month!"   Madam Pomfrey looked delighted, and she hurried off to find Dumbledore. Cate was a little shaken by it all, but she was fine. Dumbledore took her off alone and she explained everything to him. He had trouble keeping his surprise to himself even. But he left it to Cate to tell Harry and Sirius...    
  
"When I was dead. I wasn't just dead. I talked to my mother."    
  
"You saw your mum! Oh dear, is she happy?"    
  
"Yes, she's happy. And Harry's parents. But they miss us all. And Lupin."    
  
"Oooh. Cate, did you tell them I missed them all this time."    
  
"They know. They said they all love you with all their hearts."   Sirius looked up towards the sky. "They also say- That your daughter is a great person. And she's like you allot."   By this point, Sirius's jaw dropped. He turned to Cate, gaping.    
  
"I don't have a daughter. I well- I really can't unless... Do you have a sister?" He asked, looking frantic.   " No. I don't have a sister. Sirius- You're my father. All these years, neither of us knew. Can you see the resemblance?"   Sirius looked like his mind was tearing apart. He looked around.   " But... Cate? Mine? You- can't be!"    
  
"I am! Do you- still want me?"    
  
"OF COURSE! A child! Lizzie! Our girl! Catie! Cate Black! My daughter..." He seemed truly mad, and Harry thought it was a happy madness though.   He pulled her into a tight hug, and cried. Harry started to cry too, for no reason at all, but that Cate had a father, and Sirius had a daughter.   The next event was the trial, and it all looked good... Wormtail was captive, and they could now prove Sirius was innocent!    Cate recovered nicely. She was actually more cheerful than she had ever been before. Sirius remained shocked for quite some time after, and was rather paranoid… But for the three, life went on…  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Okay, now review! And be sure to read the sequel, Harry Potter and the Student Quidditch Cup… as I mentioned, it isn't complete, but please read it! If you liked this one, you'll enjoy the next one! Thanks for reading!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Cathykcool) 


End file.
